


Roadstop

by sailorcreampuff



Series: t4t Spirk [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Lace Panties, M/M, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rank Kink, Trans Spock, Vaginal Fingering, or close to it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorcreampuff/pseuds/sailorcreampuff
Summary: Jim takes a detour on his way to his family home.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: t4t Spirk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017912
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	Roadstop

**Author's Note:**

> So this requires a bit of explanation on my part about how Vulcan genitalia works– essentially, all Vulcans have sheaths that house either a lok or ko-lok– a ko-lok is similar to a lok, but somewhat smaller and functions something like the clitoris. (Also, the word “pussy” is used here a few times in case people might get triggered by that!) Other than that, please enjoy this self-indulgent nonsense!

Jim’s hand was sliding down Spock’s pants. They were crammed into the backseat of his car, pulled over on some seldom-travelled bumpy country road, and it was all because Spock had suggested a break. He didn’t mean  _ right now, _ but he wasn’t complaining– on the contrary, he found himself excited by this development. Jim had been driving far too much today, anyway, and that always made Spock nervous.

Jim stroked his fingers over his panties. They were intended as a surprise once they’d finally reached their destination, but it was past ten already and it was clear that they’d need to rest before they could travel further. Jim was toying with the black lace, his gentle touches making him melt underneath him. His hand moved on, his movements becoming more insistent as he traced around the outline of Spock’s sheath.

His face was so close. The car light illuminated part of it, casting the other half in dramatic shadow. He chuckled under his breath, prodding gently at Spock’s sheath. There was a damp patch that did not go unnoticed.

“Already, Spock?” He teased.

Spock closed his eyes, embarrassed. For this, he received a peck on the cheek.

“You’re alright, sweetheart,” Jim promised. “In fact, I love it when you’re this excited.”

Spock just gave an “Mm” in response.

“Up up. Let’s get these out of the way.”

He obediently lifted his hips so that Jim could drag his pants down, leaving his fuzzy thighs exposed. Jim used his free hand to grab one of them, squeezing it appreciatively before tugging his pants the rest of the way off.

“What do you intend…?” Spock trailed off.

“You’re…” Jim also seemed lost, just for a moment. Then his eyebrows raised quite suddenly as if he had an idea. “You’re going to please your Captain.”

This was, of course, a means of “testing the waters”, as Jim would put it. If he weren’t in the mood for this particular type of roleplay, he would make it known. Truth be told, however, Jim’s tone of voice alone accompanied by those simple words was making him wetter than before. He bit his lip.

“Yes, sir.”

The other man smiled. “Very good.” He used his fingers to slide Spock’s panties to the side, leaving his sheath exposed. 

“Such a pretty pussy,” Jim mumbled.

It was illogical to refer to his sheath as such, of course. All Vulcans possessed one regardless of sex. The reason Spock did not bring this up, then, was because it pleased him greatly to hear Jim say those words regardless of their accuracy.

He was rubbing little circles around it now, coaxing out his ko-lok. It twirled around his fingers.

“Mm, how cute. I think it wants me to stay inside here, don’t you?”

Spock’s face was green. His ko-lok was working against his wishes, despite the effort he put into trying to keep it still.

“It’s okay,” Jim hummed, “You can’t help it.”

He teased a finger into Spock’s entrance, making him shiver.

“You’re so wet for me. Good boy.”

Spock suppressed a moan, as he often did when Jim praised him so. The other man leaned in to kiss him– it was a slow kiss, but a deep one. His mouth was so warm compared to Spock’s. He twitched as he let himself be explored by Jim’s tongue and fingers at the same time, occasionally whimpering into the kiss.

Jim pulled his face back after one last kiss. “I do like hearing those pretty noises you make, Mr. Spock.”

Spock gasped.

“Like that, yes.” Jim continued. “I’m afraid you’re terribly adorable like this, Commander.”

He used the pad of his thumb to rub at the ko-lok’s base, hidden partway inside his sheath. Spock wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist, holding him close in yet another gesture of encouragement to  _ keep going.  _ Jim moved his attention to kissing his neck. He was smiling.

“A little  _ needy  _ tonight, Mr. Spock?” It was almost like the voice he used at work, but it was softer and a little deeper. His voice tickled against his neck.

“Jim…”

“That’s  _ Captain  _ to you. I know you’re enjoying yourself, but let’s not forget your place.”

“Mm– yes, sir.”

“Very good.” He smoothed his free hand over Spock’s chest, groping him through his shirt. Jim knew he had a sensitive chest, and took it upon himself to exploit that fact at every given opportunity. He nibbled at a spot just below his jaw, enough to pinch but not really hurt. He moved down his throat, placing wet kisses as he went, still teasing Spock with his hands.

He lifted his hips upwards, as if trying to get Jim deeper even though he was down to the knuckle.

“Come on now, Mr. Spock, none of that.” He chided him. “I’m using this right now, remember?” He added another finger for emphasis, using it to stretch his sheath out wide. He could feel the cool air against it, and it was embarrassing; he covered his eyes.

“What’s this? Oh no, where did my Vulcan go?” Jim teased.

Spock was unable  _ not  _ to answer a question, which was sometimes a blessing but mostly a curse. “H-Here,” He breathed. His face felt like it was on fire.

“Mr. Spock? I can hear your voice, but I can’t see you.”

He didn’t have to look to know that Jim was grinning up at him. He peeked through his fingers anyway.

“Ah, there he is,” He sighed in mock relief, pressing a small kiss to his chin. “I’m not finished with you.”

“Captain…”

“Yes?”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“I need… more. Of you.”

Jim withdrew his fingers with a smirk, causing Spock to whimper. “Whatever do you mean, Commander? What is it you need?”

“ _ Please. _ ”

“We could do this all night, Mr. Spock,” He crooned, idly rubbing at the outside of his sheath without going back in.

“ _ Captain. _ ” Spock inhaled, bracing himself to get the words out. “...Please continue to use your fingers.”

Jim raised an eyebrow.

“To… to penetrate my sheath. My pussy.” Spock’s voice had never been quieter in his life. He bit his lip.

A brief moment passed, long enough for Spock to worry if he said something wrong. Luckily, he was soon being grabbed by the shoulders and hoisted onto Jim’s lap. 

“You’re so fucking cute,” Jim told him, kissing him again. They weren’t proper kisses so much as rough, sloppy ones, and Spock moaned, kissing back just as feverishly.

Jim spread his thighs out, forcing Spock to do the same since Jim’s legs were between his. He stroked Spock’s ko-lok again, making him writhe under the attention; this time, however, he remembered to keep his hips still.

“There we go, baby. I think you’re ready.” He teased at Spock’s slit, which was practically dripping prash by that point. “Such a good boy for your Captain.”

“Only for you,” Spock gasped.

He worked in three fingers, easing them in at first, but gently rocking them in and out fairly quickly. The particular place Jim seemed to be aiming was making Spock arch his back and dig his nails into the backs of Jim’s shoulders. It took tremendous effort just to remain on his knees rather than collapse.

After what felt like mere moments, Jim had set a punishing pace with his fingers. Spock clung to him for dear life, burying Jim’s face in his neck.

Jim growled. “Whose pussy is this?” He flicked his thumb across his ko-lok, which wrapped around it in return.

“Yours,” He panted.

“Yours,  _ what? _ ”

“Yours, Captain, it’s yours–“

“That’s right.” He used his other hand to swat Spock’s ass. “This cute little pussy is  _ mine _ .  _ You _ are mine and no one else’s, you understand?”

“Yes, sir!” He cried, past the point of shame.

“Good boy. Now cum for me.”

A few more hard thrusts and Spock threw his head back, whining loudly as he clenched around Jim’s fingers. His eyes fluttered shut and the world around him went white, his entire body going rigid and trembling. He breathed deeply, slowly coming down and regaining his senses. He opened his eyes.

“Thank you… Jim.” He croaked.

Jim brought a hand up to gently cup his cheek. “Was that good?”

“Very much so.” He covered Jim’s hand with his own, enjoying the softness. “I feel most fortunate to have you as my mate.”

“The feeling is mutual. C’mere.” He gave Spock a chaste kiss on the lips, gently removing his fingers while doing so. Spock shifted slightly in discomfort at losing that warmth he loved so much. 

Jim pressed their foreheads together. “I love you,” He murmured.

“I can feel it,” Spock assured him in a whisper. “I trust that you are aware of my feelings in turn.”

“Of course, t’hy’la.” Jim whispered back. “Now let’s get some rest.”


End file.
